ep_moonquest_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
EP Moonquest Server Wiki
Welcome to the EP Moonquest Server Wiki This server is based off of the Yogscast's latest series mooncast. The big mods to look out for in this pack are Galaticraft, Universal Electricity, and Buildcraft as they all offer some of the biggest game changers including quarries, different forms of power, automated machines, assembly lines, power armor, space ships, and much much more. Down below you will find a list of all the mods and links to their provided wiki's to learn more. If you have any questions, add me on skype or contact me at ttbot06@yahoo.com. How to Connect: Download the Technic launcher here. Once inside the launcher, select the "Add New Modpack" and paste the following link into the field: http://www.technicpack.net/api/modpack/ep-moonquest-tek Now just enter the provided IP address and login. If you do not have the IP address, please contact me at ttbot06@yahoo.com or add me on skype using that email. I do not want to post the IP on this page as I want to avoid having to whitelist the server. Server Tips (Highly Recommend you read these real quick): There are many mods with their own custom keybindings, and many end up overlapping, so I highly advise you go into keybinds and change them so they do not overlap. Ones to look out for especially are the airship controls (ascent, descent, brake, align), VoxelMap Menu (I have this set to M), BC Tools, and all the keybinds with GC on them (I personally set these to the numpad; they are for Space ships controls). Note that it is possible to change any of the keybinds to anything you want. Ex: If you do not like the airship controls of z, x, and c, you can change them to something else. To set custom waypoints, press M (by default. If it is opening a weird map, make sure VoxelMap Menu is the only keybind set to M. See above). From here, the Waypoints option is on the bottom left. You can add new ones, delete old ones, or just simply hide ones you currently have. NOTE: The Teleport To function does not work. If you plan on piloting an airship, I highly recommend going over and read about them real fast (see below). You will also need to fix a keybind. Go into the VoxelMap Menu (via M. See above). Go to Controls and change the bindings so they are not set to z, x, or c (by default). Also to get out of an airship, press shift. I have an airship at my place if you want to see what they are like. My base is setup near the dark woods near spawn. Look for some colourful trees and torches on the side of a mountain. Please do not take things from peoples places without permission. It will result in a warning and then a ban from the server. Also please do not invite too many people, as I would like to avoid having to have a whitelist. Mod List: Below is a list of the mods included in the server and links to their respective pages / wiki pages for more info on each mod. It is highly recommended that you visit the sites for the mods you would like to learn how to use. (Note: You do not have to download these mods to play on the server as they are all included in the provided Technic launcher pack) Archimedes Ships Atomic Science BiblioCraft Biomes o Plenty Buildcraft Carpenter's Blocks Furniture Mod Galacticraft Mekanism Minechem Modular Power Suits Mystcraft (Link is currently broken) Natura Resonant Induction T Contruct Tree Capitator Tux Weapons Universal Electricity Category:Browse Category:Connect Category:Mod List Texture Pack: The compiled texture pack is a patched version of Sphax BD Craft for 1.6.4 patched for moonquest. There is a 32x and a 64x version. (Note: The 128x version was producing crashes that I could not fix). Use the 32x if you don't have a computer with more than 2gigs of RAM. Sphax BD Craft Moonquest 32x Sphax BD Craft Moonquest 64x To Install: Inside of minecraft, go to options then resourcepacks. Select "Open resource pack folder". Now just copy and paste the .zip of your choice into this folder. Do NOT unpack the .zip. Category:Browse Category:Connect Category:Mod List